


Giving Me Excitations

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Up, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan asks his girlfriend Valerie to wear a vibrator while he controls the remote during the rehearsal and taping of his show. After revving her up, Conan takes Valerie home for some fun.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Giving Me Excitations

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, the title is a lyric from the song ‘Good Vibrations’ by The Beach Boys

Basket under her arm, Valerie strolled down the hallway, smiling at the familiar faces as she passed. Approaching his office, she saw Sona was missing from her desk and, assuming she was out to lunch, walked up and knocked on the door.

Wheeling of a chair. Faint scuffling of a couple of long-strided foot steps. A turning knob. The door opened to reveal Conan, pleasant face beaming as he leaned down to kiss her hello. 

“Hey babe, how’s it going?” Gesturing for her to come inside, Valerie set the basket on his desk.

“Oh, I’m alright. Traffic was especially awful today.” She rolled her eyes and laid a hand on top of the basket. “So this is cold by now I’m sure, but it should still taste good.”

Stepping forward, Conan encircled her waist with his long arms. “It’s so nice that you come feed me.”

Draping hers around his neck, Valerie smiled. “You know I love cooking. Making things for you brings me joy.” She scrunched the orange tendrils at the base of his neck.

“Yeah.” Conan patted his little belly. “I think I’m getting a little too much  _ joy _ lately. If you don’t stop they’re going to have to buy me all new wardrobe.”

Valerie chuckled. “Aw, don’t be silly, you look great.” Running her hands down his chest and over his abdomen, she pressed herself against him. “Very sexy.”

“Oh, you think so, huh?” Lifting his eyebrows, Conan dipped down to catch her mouth with his thin lips, tongue winding past her teeth as his freckled hand ensconced itself in her mass of crimson hair. Lifting a leg around his waist, Conan backed Valerie up to the desk and she sat, Conan laying her down as she locked her ankles behind and drew him in, hand snaking between them to palm his cock over his black skinny jeans.

“Wait, fuck... _ fuck.”  _ Conan grabbed her wrist, standing up and shaking his head.

Sittting up, Valerie pushed her hair out of her face. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is I only have maybe five minutes to eat that.” Conan gestured to the basket. “And then I have rehearsal and taping, so as much as I would love to…” Caressing her face, Conan shook his head. “It’s not a great time.”

Disappointed, Valerie frowned and nodded. “Oh. Okay, well…” Hopping off the desk, she smoothed over her dress. “I guess I’ll see you at home later then, right? Usual time?”

Closing his eyes, Conan groaned. “Babe, I’m...I’m so sorry…” He held up his hands defensively.

“Oh,  _ no,  _ what is it this time?” Valerie crossed her arms. Generally, Conan was everything she wanted in a man. Hilarious, smart, handsome, and when they were alone together it was explosive. That is, when they actually  _ got _ to be alone together. More than a little bit of a workaholic, Conan was constantly overscheduling himself, if it wasn’t the show, he was doing a podcast, or a benefit, or someone  _ else’s  _ talk show. And in the past few months it was one too many times that Valerie was either told Conan ‘just had to do this one thing real quick’ or she was left home alone for hours on a night when they were meant to have plans. So, glaring at him and tapping her foot, Valerie waited impatiently for the current installment of bullshit.

“I…” Conan sighed, lowering his gaze. “We have to shoot a remote. I’m so sorry, but it…” Valerie turned away from him, shaking her head and Conan began pleading with her. “Honey, it’s an astronomy thing, we have to shoot at night, I’m sorry!”

Putting her head in her hands, Valerie rose and nodded. “Conan, it’s not that I don’t understand, I do. I love you and I admire what you do, and I love being with you…” Conan eyed her cautiously, certain he wasn’t going to get off that easily. Sure enough, Valerie threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “But on occasion I would actually like to  _ be with you!” _

Sheepishly staring at the floor, Conan put his hands in his pockets and Valerie took a breath. “I’m sorry.” Tilting her head back, she slid her fingers into her red hair, tugging on it a little as she sighed. “I’m just...frustrated.” Valerie puffed out her cheeks. “And fucking horny, which isn’t helping.” Rolling her eyes, she leaned against Conan’s desk and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Sorry.” He muttered when she shot him a look, but her face softened into a smile and Conan approached, hugging her and kissing the top of Valerie’s head. After a few seconds of silence, Conan blinked. “Hey, are you free to hang around today? For the show, I mean?”

Shrugging, Valerie glanced up at him. “Yeah, I guess so. Why?”

“Because I have an idea.” A curious grin spread over Conan’s face and he walked behind his desk, pulling a key out of his pocket to unlock the bottom drawer. “I picked this up a couple of weeks ago, and I was going to give it to you on the anniversary of our first date, so I’ve been keeping it here.” 

Retrieving a small box, Conan tossed it to Valerie and she read:  _ Remote-Operated Vibrator. Stimulate your partner from as far as 100 yards away. Three exciting settings to choose from! _

Turning it over curiously, Valerie lifted an eyebrow. “Huh, that sounds interesting.”

Conan swiveled in close, hand cupping her ass. “Why don’t you stick around today and put it in? Then even though I might not have time to fuck you the way I want…” Conan drew his nose down her cheek and the hair on the back of Valerie’s neck stood up. “I can spend the day playing with you.”

Looking into Conan’s crystalline blue eyes, Valerie found she couldn’t refuse him. “Okay, yeah. Let’s do it.”

“Great.” Unwrapping the box, Conan unearthed the vibrator shaped like an egg with a floppy straw attached. Were it not bright pink, it would look like something out of an alien horror film. Testing out the remote, the egg portion buzzed in his hand and Conan nodded approvingly. “Nice.” 

Conan handed it to Valerie with a smile, then peered at his watch. “ _ Fuck _ , I am so late.” Conan shook his head, scooping up the basket and handing her the vibrator. “Okay, I’m going to see if I can eat at least some of this during rehearsal. You’ll put that in?” 

“Yeah, and then I’ll come out and watch.” Valerie nodded.

Pocketing the remote, Conan grinned. “Great. See you out there.” Bending forward for a quick peck, he threw open the door and Valerie saw his lanky form jogging around the corner before she locked herself in his office. Lowering her panties, Valerie pushed the vibrator inside, switching her hips from side to side in an attempt to acclimate to the odd sensation as she put herself back together and made her way to the stage.

Valerie was greeted warmly by Andy, Sona, and the rest of the writers and crew as she sat down to watch rehearsal. As a rule, rehearsal typically took at least twice as long to get through as the actual show, so Valerie observed as they tested out sketches, Conan picking at the lasagna she made and offering some to Andy in the down moments. 

They were reworking a bit with a talking bear (someday she would have to ask Conan why he incorporated so many of those into his comedy) when Conan’s blue eyes caught hers across the stage, and with a wink, Valerie saw his arm shift behind the desk as he glanced down.

Light vibrations startling her, Valerie gasped. Positioned right against her g-spot, she wasn't prepared for the sensation and she had to take a slow breath. 

Watching the look of shock pass over Valerie’s face, followed by her body’s gentle wiggling, Conan smirked to himself as he finished the salad she made for him and returned the container to the basket. “Hey, are there any more of those peanut butter cookies?” Andy craned his neck over to peer inside. Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Conan held out the last one for him, before reaching into his pocket and turning off the vibrator.

Throughout the rest of rehearsal. Conan teased Valerie. Sometimes switching her on for just a few seconds, thinking of it as the equivalent of walking by and pinching her ass. Other times the corner of his thin lips would curl upward as Conan left her running for ten minutes or more, still on the lowest setting, but Valerie’s pussy was achingly slick when they finished and it was time for Conan to head back for wardrobe and makeup.

Pausing before heading backstage, Conan came and put his arms around her. “ _ So _ , how are you doing?” He asked in a ribbing singsong voice.

Chuckling, Valerie’s fingertips stroked the back of Conan’s neck. “I’m...well, riled up, but good.”

“Mmm…” Leaning in, Conan brushed a kiss below her ear, and Valerie found half of her wanted to ask him to fuck right there in the studio, regardless of who might see or hear. Conan’s lips spoke against her ear, breath warm. “ _ I can’t wait to get you home and make you scream. _ ” A shiver running through her, Valerie squeezed his shoulder before Conan gave her a hasty peck and smiled, running off to get ready.

Audience filing in around her, it wasn’t long before the band revved up and Conan appeared, looking especially fine in a dark brown suit with a subtle check pattern, green button up, and brown and green paisley tie. Dancing around, he jumped and landed on the last beat of the music, thanking Jimmy and the guys before launching into his monologue. 

After the third joke, Conan’s freckled hand snuck into his pocket and his cerulean eyes cut to Valerie for a moment with a hint of a raised eyebrow as he set her buzzing, leaving the lowest setting on all through the first commercial break until the band played him back to his desk.

“Alright everybody, my first guest tonight...” Conan began, looking into the camera. But Valerie found it hard to focus as Conan greeted an actor, shaking his hand and resuming his place behind the desk, only to lock into Valerie’s eyes, lick his thin lips in the way he  _ knew _ drove her crazy, and dial her up to the second setting.

Grateful for the blue paper of notes before him, Conan wasn’t as invested in this particular interview as he noticed Valerie squirming out of the corner of his eye, crossing and uncrossing her legs, extending her arms and rolling her wrists in excited agitation. Conan clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, determined not to get an erection on television as he asked his guest the next question.

Egg shape pulsing against her soft tissue, Valerie tried to do some breathing exercises, releasing slow, halting exhales. When that didn’t do a damn thing, she tried closing her eyes for a couple of minutes, but the unceasing hum inside was like a Siren’s call, drawing her eye to Conan’s beauty, and she knew he was fucking with her. Certainly he didn’t run his tongue over his lips  _ this  _ often normally. Those agile fingers, and Valerie knew exactly what they could do when Conan wanted them to, didn’t typically play with his buoyant orange hair  _ this _ often, right? Valerie was positive he was torturing her, particularly when the last guest came out. 

Greeting the comedian as per usual, before Conan sat down he turned to him, holding out the lapel of his jacket. “Hey, it’s a little hot in here tonight, are you warm?” The other man shrugged. “You mind if I take this off?”

”No, man. Go right ahead.” And staring straight at her, Conan, that gorgeous bastard, peeled the jacket from his body and set it on the desk, lower lip tucked under, and proceeded to loosen his tie and undo the top button of his shirt. 

“There. Much better.” A malevolent grin spread across his face, and as Conan’s chair spun to ask the first question of his last guest, his hand crept into his pocket once more to shift Valerie into high gear.

Laughter bouncing off the walls around her, Valerie had no idea what was funny because she absorbed neither the set up nor the punchline as the reverberations radiated through her. The intensity was such that Valerie couldn’t believe her fellow attendees seated beside her couldn’t hear it as she fought to keep still, uncrossing her legs and grinding her heels into the floor.

Catching a glimpse of Valerie’s erotic duress, Conan found himself smirking at inappropriate times during the chat, trying to cover his mouth casually. When they went to the final commercial break, Valerie’s chest was rising like bellows, knuckles white on the arms of her chair, eyes wild as she stared at him. Conan couldn’t help but chuckle, and when the comedian next to him asked what was funny, he brushed it off, saying, “Oh nothing, just thinking of something silly from earlier.” Taking a last look at her before they came back, so much of Conan wanted to go bury his face between her thighs until Valerie was yelling out his name in front of the whole crowd, but he just turned back to finish the last chunk of the interview.

Sweat breaking out on her back, Valerie couldn’t believe Conan left her like this as she continued to see him speak, but heard little, all of her attention fixated on the mounting storm inside. Half of Valerie wanted to make a run for it, bolt to the bathroom and extract the vibrator, escape this relentless feeling. The other half wanted to shove a hand between her legs and finger herself fast until she came hard and slithered onto the floor, calling out Conan’s name. But as it was she was trapped in purgatory, pleading internally with herself.  _ Don’t cum. Don’t cum. Don’t cum. Don’t cum. _

Show wrapping up, cameras turned off and the audience ushered out, and mercifully, Conan flipped the off switch. Body limp in her chair, Valerie looked at him incredulously as Conan approached, scratching his chin with a self-satisfied smile. 

Flopping next to her, he crossed his abnormally long legs in her direction and laced his fingers. “ _ So… _ ” Conan tilted his head. “How do you think the show went?” 

Narrowing her eyes at him, Valerie grinned and laid her head back on the seat. “Oh fuck  _ you _ , O’Brien.” She laughed.

“Hmm? What was that?” Blinking at her, Conan pursed his lips and with one finger cranked the highest pulse inside her once more. 

Eye twitching, Valerie playfully smacked his arm. “Hey! Come on!”

Chuckling, Conan turned it off and her body relaxed. “Okay, okay. Sorry. You know what…” Shaking out his arm, Conan looked at his watch. “Fuck it, let’s run home for an hour or two, then I’ll go and meet them on location for the remote shoot.”

Valerie grabbed his arm, almost afraid to be hopeful in her wound up state. “Really?”

“Yeah, I just need to stop by my office. Let’s go.” Taking her by the hand, Valerie was concerned when she stood that she may have left a wet spot on the seat, or at least on the back of her skirt, but Conan dragged her away so quickly she didn’t have much time to think about it. As per usual, Valerie had to jog to keep up with his lengthy strides, and when they reached his office they were intercepted by Sona.

”Oh hey Conan, hey Valerie.” She smiled genially. “So Conan, I made that appointment with your optometrist, and your prescription should be ready tomorrow after five, so I’ll pick that up, and—“

“Great, Sona, great.” Conan cut her off. An almost painfully polite man, it spoke to how anxious he was to get out of there that he would interrupt her mid-sentence, and Valerie could almost see the shame settling over him. “Sorry Sona, I’m just in a rush. Could you send me an email, maybe?”

Sona nodded. “Oh yeah, no problem.”

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.” Conan called out to her as he whipped into his office, snatching up his wallet and car keys before they rushed to the parking lot. Getting inside the Tesla, it was boiling hot and Conan blasted the AC as he sped off. 

Once on the highway home, Conan took the remote from his pocket, and handed it to Valerie. “Here, you do what you like, okay?” Reaching over, he bunched up Valerie’s skirt around her waist and snuck his fingers into her panties to begin swirling around her clit.

“Fuck, Val, I love how wet you are.” Conan took a shuddering breath as his lengthy fingers sped up. Valerie turned on the second setting, hands holding onto Conan’s arm as she rutted into his fingers, moaning.

“ _ Conan! Fuck! Yes! I love how you touch me!”  _ Pressing back against the headrest, Valerie’s eyes clenched shut and she rocked up and down in the seat as Conan’s freckled fingers expertly fiddled her clit. Running into the ceaseless LA traffic, Conan slowed to a stop and bent over to grasp her face, locking lips and licking into her mouth passionately as he brought her ever-closer.

Car horn blaring behind them, Conan and Valerie jumped and for a second Conan removed his hand from her panties. Seeing the moving line of traffic in front of him, Conan hit the gas and jokingly yelled with a raised fist to the closed window, “Hey asshole, I’m trying to get my girlfriend off, give me a minute!” Valerie gave a breathy laugh as Conan put one hand back on the steering wheel, the other on her.

Flicking up the dial to the highest level, Valerie pushed Conan’s hand firmly against herself and humped shamelessly. “ _ Oh fuck! Fuck, Conan! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck!”  _ Thighs shaking, Valerie gripped the center console and strained against the seat belt as her eyes twitched, dripping down Conan’s fingers. 

Screams dying down, Valerie scrambled to turn off the vibrator and Conan chuckled to himself as he pulled the dewy fingers into his mouth, reveling in the taste of her desire. Seeing the insistent outline of Conan’s erection in his slacks, Valerie unbuckled herself and snaked a hand across, palming him.

Conan tightened his grip on the steering wheel in an effort to focus on the road as Valerie unzipped his pants and removed his massive cock, wasting no time in sinking her hot, moist mouth down half of his length. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Val...that’s...that’s so good…” Conan groaned as she sucked, one hand jerking him up to her plump lips as her tongue whipped around. Tipping his hips, Conan buried himself in Valerie’s throat as she bobbed, humming around his sensitive flesh as he willed his eyes to stay open and on the car in front of him.

“ _ Fuck, Val, your mouth…”  _ Conan moaned, one large hand resting atop her crimson hair. “ _ I love your fucking throat. Yes!”  _ Thrusting deeper, light whimpers gathered in Conan’s chest and he could feel the boil rising. Shaking his head, Conan tapped Valerie’s shoulder. “Stop,  _ stop. _ ” He gasped, taking a deep breath as she released him with a pop.

“Is everything okay?” Looking up at him, green eyes full of deep concern, a long string of saliva connecting Valerie’s lip to his cock, Conan couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, yeah.” Conan continued chuckling. “I just really want to fuck you when we get home, and if you keep doing that, you’re going to make me cum.”

Looking down at his erection, Valerie grinned. “Oh yeah, right.” Putting him away, she redid his fly and sat back in the car, the two of them fidgety and silent for the remaining minutes of their drive. 

Parking in the garage, they rushed inside, Conan kicking the door shut and as Valerie grabbed at him they tumbled to the floor in their desperation. Groping at one another, Conan lifted Valerie’s skirt and shoved her panties to the side, digging out the vibrator and sending it bouncing across the floor before he hurriedly undid his slacks and entered her with one swift plunge.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Conan groaned, hooking a hand behind her shoulder, forcing the other between their already rolling bodies to frenetically rub her clit. 

One hand in his fluffy orange hair, the other guided Conan’s narrow hip as Valerie lifted her pelvis to his every pounding stroke, struggling to keep their mouths together as she panted. “ _ Conan! Fuck! Yes! Just like that!” _ Thick cock spreading her wide, Conan was better than any sex toy, hitting Valerie in all the right places. Body undulating on top of her with precision and his fingers coaxing her clit dexterously until her body was convulsing beneath him like someone undergoing electroshock.

“ _ Fuck, Conan! I love you! I’m cumming!”  _ Valerie screamed, folding herself into him, breath hot on his freckled neck as she constricted around Conan’s cock and her fingernails dug into the fabric of his shirt.

With a strangled moan Conan’s wrists slipped and he laid all his weight on top of her, hips hammering Valerie into the floor as he cradled her head in both of his large hands. “ _ Fuck, Val, fuck! I love you! You’re gonna make me cum, Val! Fuck! FUCK!”  _ A whimper cascading from his thin lips, Conan shuddered above her, pelvis nailing her down one final time before his lithe body grew limp, seeking air and sweating.

Sprawled on the floor, they held one another, Conan staying inside until he was able to breathe regularly. Climbing off, he laid down and the cool tile felt refreshing on his overheated back as he turned to smile at Valerie. Interlacing their fingers, Conan lifted the other hand and threaded her auburn hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry that I get so busy sometimes, Val.” Conan’s sky blue eyes darted between her own. “I hope you know that I would rather be with you.”

Taking his hand, Valerie kissed Conan’s knuckles. “I know. And I understand. Besides,” Scooting forward, Valerie placed a tender kiss to his thin lips. “You’re worth waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
